Nostalgia
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: Tahu tries to redefine what it takes to be a toa. One Shot.


**Nostalgia**

Sailing away from the island of Voya-Nui, a lone toa leaned quietly on the rails of their Matoran-made ship. His light red eyes glowed softly in the night sky, observing the thirteen stars that circled the red star. Seven of them glowed brightly than the other six, which made him frown.

_What happened…_

He looked at himself. His arms were scarred in many places, and his armor pitted and slowly losing its luster. How long must he endure to find Mata-Nui and awaken him? How long must his team suffer from that fact that they are not so great anymore? That the world no longer revolved around them? That he, Tahu…

…would possibly change into a turaga, incapable to protect everything he loved?

Biting his lips, he heaved a sigh as he glazed across the large span of water.

A large hunched black toa climbed onto the deck and found the toa of fire alone and quiet. It was awkward for a hot-tempered, boisterous toa like Tahu to be as silent as Kopaka, the coldest toa known.

"Tahu…?"

His eyes looked behind him. "Hmm?"

"It's late, you should get some rest." His earth comrade stood squarely, as the green eyes tilted to the left.

"I'll pass." Tahu folded his hands together as the elbows stood on the railing. His mouth breathed slowly against his folded hands.

"Is something on your mind, Toa Tahu?"

"No…"

"Are you sure?" asked the Toa of Earth with a hint of skepticism.

"…you know what, Onua? I don't really know."

"Hmm," Onua slowly walked to where his fiery companion stood. He saw the rolling plains of dark blue as the moon reflected off the surface of the ocean. Smiling at the tranquil sea, Onua felt the calm sway of their ship.

"It must be hard on you to feel such a heavy burden of failures."

Silence.

"You understand that is what we all been through so far."

Even more silence from the Toa of Fire.

"To be honest, I thought that I knew everything as well, until Takanuva came, and the world where were we worshipped as powerful spirits shattered to pieces, like a broken statue."

"I felt as if I had to start my day from square one," Tahu muttered. "I had to learn everything again. Arriving at Metru-Nui made me feel like an alien. I was no longer needed to protect the Matoran. And when I just got back onto my feet to prove the world that I am not insignificant…"

"The Piraka came and tripped you?"

Tahu laughed half-heartedly. "The cold hard truth is really cruel."

He stood up tall as he walked towards that mast of the ship. Slamming his fist against the metal pole, he gritted his teeth.

"Why was I raised by such ignorance?!"

Onua frowned as he was helpless to comfort his friend's pain. Another fist pummeled the side of the mast, waking a sleeping beauty that lay underneath the deck.

"What happened to six heroes, and one destiny?!"

"I thought we were blessings from the Great Beings!"

Tahu turned to face Onua, his eyes streaked with tears.

"And yet, we were just sleeping as the world went by."

"Tahu…you have changed," replied a concern Toa of Earth.

"Have I? What was I before? Toa Tahu, the mighty spirit of fire with a hot temper to boot who enjoys lava surfing during his free time and seeks attention like a selfish fool," Tahu declared sarcastically, tears flowed slowly down his cheeks of his disfigured mask.

Onua said nothing. The two Toa were unaware of a third presence in their party.

"And what am I now? A babbling homesick Toa who just want everything to go as planned. Nothing more. Nothing less," he sighed in frustration.

It was quiet again. Then a quiet, soothing voice spoke.

"What would you do when it's all over?"

Tahu looked up and saw Gali reveal herself from behind Onua's back.

"Gali?"

"Nothing. I suppose." She gazed off to the side and nimbly approached her leader. "Turaga do nothing but observe and give wisdom. A duty like that would devastate an untamed spirit like you."

She paused and flicked her finger. The tears on his face instantly dried up as their energy swirled softly between her fingers. She played with them until they disappeared.

"Try if you must, but soon we would all grow old and incapacitated. That is why we should embrace and endure what the world throws at us."

"But, Gali, surely you must-." Onua spoke up, but was interrupted by the Toa of water.

"You can never step in the same river twice, Tahu. Do you remember what it meant a long time ago? When you first arrived at my village?"

Tahu's eyes blinked as he suddenly remembered the old memories. He gave a small smirk. "No regrets."

"No fear. Keep moving forward. You've taken my advice well. And look where it had gotten you."

"On a boat in the middle of nowhere with my friends."

"Your new talent for sarcasm never ceases to amaze me."

"So is your wisdom. That matoran must have torn you a new one."

"Just remembering that insanity gives me a headache," Gali groaned.

Watching the two Toa talk like two old gukko couples, Onua couldn't help but smile.

"I think we made have an even longer journey ahead of us," the kindling toa smirked.

"You think so?" queried the Toa of water.

"Yeah, we are now back to square one again, and I think it's about time to find someone who remembers who we truly are, how long we've been in existence, and what it takes to wake Mata-Nui." Fiery eyes of determination flickered.

"You think such great ambitions, Tahu," Onua patted his friend on the back, "But I must ask, are _you_ up to it?"

Tahu looked up into the night sky and saw the six fading Toa stars twinkling brightly in the night. They may be insignificant, but that one insignificant destiny will change the world for the better.

"Yes."

-fin-


End file.
